One Night of Passion
by kcthaillest
Summary: One night of passion is all it takes. Sometimes when you have feelings for someone they can be hidden, even from yourself. It may take something drastic or tragic for you to realize it. Once you do though, you know that the person in question will be a part of you forever. (Mature One-Shot) [NaruSaku]


**What is this, you ask? Why, it's a NEW story! I've been working on a little something on the side for a while now, and here it is. Please understand that this story does contain mature content. I am not responsible for any offense you may receive. It's rated M for a reason. Enough rambling, though. Enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

(Hai.) Regular speech.

( _Hai._ ) Thoughts/Flashback/Conscience

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _"S-Sasuke..kun." She whispered, her eyes wide with shock._

 _"Sakura, huh?" The cool voice of Uchiha Sasuke began, giving her chills._

 _"Sakura-chan!" Another voice cut in, emerging from the large hole made from the earlier explosion._

 _"Naruto, too." Sasuke added, resting a hand on the hilt of his blade. "The only one missing is Kakashi."_

 _"Sasuke.." Naruto swallowed, stiffening his stance._

 _"Still chasing after that pathetic dream of being Hokage, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, noticing the look in the blonde's eyes._

 _"How could I ever become Hokage," Naruto replied, almost looking through the Uchiha, "when I can't even save one friend?"_

 _"Hn." Sasuke scoffed, appearing beside Naruto in a flash. "It was foolish to come here, only to die."_

 _Gripping onto the blonde's shoulder, Sasuke drew his blade almost instantly. With one swift motion, he aimed it at Naruto's spine._

 _"If that's how it is Sasuke, then so be it." Naruto finished, staring forward with a sense of confidence._

 _Sasuke's blade came down quicker than either of Naruto's teammates could notice. The sound of flesh being pierced echoed on their ears shortly before the stench of fresh blood filled their noses. Unaware of the blood spatter on her face, Sakura couldn't comprehend the situation fast enough. Looking at the lifeless body on the ground, her heart skipped several beats._

 _"I thought he would at least put up a fight." Uchiha Sasuke mocked, wiping the blonde's blood from his blade. "Looks like team seven is down one more member."_

 _"Naruto!" Sakura screeched, tears flowing from her eyes._

* * *

She jerked up in bed, her breathing erratic and her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. She could feel the tears falling down her cheek. It felt so real, and yet it was just a dream. This had been the fourth time having the same dream since their return from the Sasuke retrieval mission.

" _Kami, what is wrong with me._ " She thought to herself, cupping her face before getting out of bed.

Making her way to the bathroom, she washed her face with cold water. Combing her short pink hair back with her fingers, she looked at herself in the mirror.

" _Should I just talk to Naruto about this?_ " She pondered, drying herself as she headed into the kitchen.

" _We've been getting close for a while now,_ " she continued to herself, filling a glass with water, " _and I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't have some feelings for him._ "

Taking a sip, she sat the glass on the counter before heading toward her closet.

" _That's it then,_ " she said with finality, picking out her normal clothes, " _I'm going to talk to him._ "

After dressing and locking her door behind her, Sakura began the walk toward her destination. She hoped that Naruto would be awake, otherwise she could be seen as a nuisance. Though, she knew he wouldn't ever think that way about her.

* * *

" _Damn instant ramen._ " He cursed to himself, his eyes showing his fatigue.

Other than a visit to Ichiraku's early that morning, Naruto hadn't eaten anything at all. The combination of his empty stomach and the smell of the ruined milk he had opened a few minutes ago made him feel sick. Fighting the urge to hurl, he snapped his eyes to his door after hearing several knocks.

" _Someone visiting this late?_ " Naruto pondered to himself, making his way over. "Who is it? I'm armed in here."

"Naruto, open the door please." A feminine voice replied, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "It's freezing."

" _Sakura-chan?_ " He thought to himself, unlocking the door before opening it.

"Thanks," she added, rubbing her arms to warm them, "I didn't know if you would be up or not. I'm glad you were, otherwise I'd be a popsicle right now."

"Right, sorry." He nodded, reaching for his jacket. "Take this, it'll warm you up quick."

"Thank you." She smiled, making her way to his sofa. "Do you have anything warm to drink?"

"I have some ramen." Naruto admitted, grabbing it from his counter. "You can have it if you want. It should still be hot."

"No thanks." She replied, shaking her head. "I get enough of that stuff when we go to Ichiraku."

"Sorry," he said with a smile, rubbing his neck, "I don't ever really have company. No reason to buy anything else, you know?"

"I see." She teased, glancing at the clothes scattered around his floor. "For one person, you sure are messy."

"Other than judging my cleaning habits," he sighed, "what are you doing here? It seems a bit late for a friendly visit."

"I just wanted to talk to you, that's all." She admitted, zipping up his jacket.

"What about?" He asked, setting the instant ramen down on table before joining her.

" _Come on, you can do this._ " She psyched herself up, a warmth forming in her chest. " _You're already here, so you might as well get it over with._ "

"Sakura-chan?" He repeated, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Sorry," she replied, shaking her head, "I was just thinking about something. I came here because of a nightmare I've been having here lately involving you."

"A nightmare?" He pondered aloud, forming a smirk. "I had no idea you dreamed of me, Sakura-chan."

"Baka, this is serious." She retorted in annoyance, unable to hold it in anymore. "You die each time. Sasuke kills you right in front of me, and I can't move or anything."

"Sakura-chan.." He replied, confusion in his tone. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm right here."

"I know that," she continued, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "but it doesn't help in the moment. I go through the fear of losing you every time."

"You don't need to worry about me, Sakura-chan." He retorted, embracing her cautiously. "I'll always be here for you. Believe it."

"Thank you, Naruto." She half-whispered, embracing him in return.

" _This is really happening._ " Naruto pondered to himself, smiling internally. " _Sakura-chan is hugging me, and she's not clobbering me._ "

"There's something else." She added, getting his attention once more. "In the dream, I felt a sense of loss for you. So much that it made my heart ache."

"I care for you too, Sakura-chan." He smiled down at her, rubbing her shoulder.

"No Naruto," she continued, raising up to be face-to-face with him, "the kind of loss you feel for a loved one. Someone that you're.. intimate with."

His eyes went wide at her words, causing him to look away. He stood up immediately, pacing several feet behind the couch.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked, standing as well.

" _This is a dream._ " He pondered to himself. " _This has to be a dream. There's no way Sakura-chan would say something like that._ "

"Naruto?" She repeated, clutching the collar of his jacket. " _Did I make a mistake by telling him that?_ "

"If this is a dream, then.." He muttered, glancing at her.

" _He thinks this is a dream?_ " She thought to herself, noticing the many emotions going through his head.

"I must've feel asleep while making the ram-" he tried to finish, coming to his own conclusion.

"It's not a dream, Naruto." She retorted, walking over to him. "I am really here. I've been having these feelings for a while, actually."

"N-Nani?" He questioned, his mouth open in shock.

"I was afraid of admitting it to myself at first," she continued, "but then it became a fear of telling you about them. I'm done holding it in though."

"You.." He breathed out, unable to find words.

"You don't have to speak, I will." She replied, placing a finger on his mouth. "For years I hated the idea of you being on the same team as me. Then we entered the Chunin Exams and fought Orochimaru, and I found out just how little I hated you and how much I tolerated you."

"Sakura-chan.." He tried to start, causing her to place her whole hand over his mouth.

"When the sound attacked Konoha and Gaara trapped me," she continued, looking him in the eyes, "you were the one who defeated him and saved me. When Sasuke left, you put aside all of your own feelings to keep your promise."

Not wanting to try a rebuttal again, he gently gripped her wrist as she moved her hand to his cheek.

"Even though Sasuke almost killed you.." she added, looking down in sorrow, "you wanted to keep your promise. No matter how much it hurt you."

"Sakura-chan, I've wanted to say this for so long." He replied, holding her face as he kissed her for several seconds. "I have loved, and always will love you."

"Naruto-kun," she tried to reply, a few tears escaping her, "I'm sorry it's taken me so long but, I know for sure now that I love you too."

They embraced once more, their lips meeting for the second time. Still new to the sensation, both of them breathed heavily as they began exploring each other's bodies with their hands.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto breathed into her ear, gently rubbing her sides, "are you sure you're ready for this? We don't have to rush anything."

"I've kept you waiting long enough, ne?" She replied back, running her fingers through his hair.

Not one to waste a good thing, he guided her toward his bedroom. Several articles of clothing came off along the way, leaving both of them in nothing but their underwear. Taking a second to take in her figure, Naruto smiled one of his trademark goofy smiles causing Sakura to blush. She was mildly insecure about the size of her breasts, but she had come to the conclusion that whoever she ended up with in life would appreciate everything about her.

"I-Is something wrong?" She asked, worry in her tone.

"What? No, nothing's wrong." He replied, embracing her once again. "I'm just happy. Nothing beats the real thing, for sure."

Not giving her a chance to retort, he took her lips for a third time. This kiss beat the last two however, as he slipped in his tongue to meet hers. Undoing her bra, she turned him around before pushing him down onto the bed. Removing it completely, she held out her chest proudly. Her perky breasts glowed in the moonlight, causing him to get an erection almost instantly. Not wasting a second, she began crawling toward him.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura-chan." He began, propping himself up on his elbows.

"You make me feel that way." She smiled, running her hands up his body. "Just relax, Naruto-kun."

She kissed his neck, causing him to sigh in enjoyment. As she got lower down his body with her smooches, he became filled with more anticipation. Eventually she had pulled off his boxers, exposing his member. Gripping it with her warm hand, she began stroking it lightly. The feeling of someone else stroking him almost became too much. Her hands felt like heaven. She unexpectedly took the tip into her warm mouth, causing him to grip the back of her head out of instinct.

"Kami, Sakura-chan," he muttered, running his fingers through her hair, "that feels so good. Don't stop."

Filled with a sense of accomplishment, she took even more of him into her mouth. She could feel the tip of his member hitting the back of her throat. It was uncomfortable but, if it made Naruto feel good, she didn't mind. She allowed him to push her head down further, causing her gag a little. Feeling a tinge of regret, he removed his hands.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." He apologized, cupping her cheek. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She chose to answer by taking all of him into her mouth, gagging once more. This made him throw his head back with a slight moan. Winking at him, she felt his erection stiffen even more. Not wanting the night to be over just yet, she removed his member from her mouth before taking several breaths. Pulling her up to him, he rolled over on top before mimicking her actions from earlier. His kisses sent chills up her body. He caressed both of her breasts, gently squeezing them every few seconds.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." She moaned, stroking his hair.

Moving past her toned abdomen, he pulled off her underwear. Leaving light kisses along her inner thighs, he gently began rubbing her shaved entrance. This caused her to moan even more. She never touched herself much, and the few times she tried she backed out from embarrassment. Having someone else do it though, especially Naruto, filled her with a sense of euphoria.

"Naruto-kun, please.." She breathed out, rubbing her own breasts.

Taking her request, he parted her lips with his finger. Slowly inching into her, he pulled back out before entering once more. She jerked slightly, a tingling sensation shooting through her body. Thinking about his next move, he entered another finger as he formed a rhythm. What surprised her however, was his tongue entering her as well. Her eyes went wide as her breathing became erratic. Her back arched as she gripped his hair tightly, immense pleasure shooting down toward her crotch. He rose to face her, covered in the clear liquid she had released as proof of her orgasm. Inching his pelvis toward hers, he positioned his member at her entrance.

"Do you still want to do this, Sakura-chan?" He asked, rubbing her leg reassuringly. "I won't be angry if you want to wait. I'd rather you be completely sure before we go too far."

"Naruto-kun," she muttered, still coming down from her orgasm, "I'm ready. As long as it's with you."

Nodding in understanding, he placed his head at her lips. Taking her hands in his, he entered her very slowly. He felt a resistance, looking at her for reassurance. Receiving a nod, he pushed into her even more. They were no longer virgins. The pain she felt made her weep slightly, causing Naruto to stop. After a couple of minutes the pain subsided, and she urged him to continue. He thrust into her slowly, inching deeper each time. Her head felt hot, her moaning echoing off of the bedroom walls.

"Sakura-chan," he spoke between grunts, "I'm almost there. I love you, so much."

"Me too, Naruto-kun." She replied between gasps, "I love you. Don't stop."

Several minutes later they both stiffened their bodies as they climaxed together. She shuttered at the high she felt, the warmth of his seed filling her. Collapsing on top of her, he kissed her multiple times before lying beside her. She rolled over, resting her head on his chest. Covering both of them up, he kissed her one last time.

"That was amazing, Sakura-chan." He began, his breathing heavy. "There's nothing on this earth I will cherish more than the sight of your beautiful body. Not after tonight, anyway."

"Not even ramen?" She joked, calming her own breathing.

"Well.." He joked back, receiving a faint slap to his chest. "Kidding, Sakura-chan."

"I love you, Naruto-kun." She finished, sighing fondly. "I'm just sorry it took me this long."

"I have you now, that's all that matters." He finished, kissing the top of her head.

Within minutes they were both asleep. Days later they would announce their relationship.

* * *

 **Well, it was definitely steamy. Ne? I hope I did good with writing this one. I've never written anything like this before, so you guys will have to tell me how I did. If all goes well, I might write more one-shots like this. Until then though, that's it. As I always say please review, favorite and follow!**


End file.
